Generally, a cell, such as a static random access memory (SRAM) cell comprises one or more transistors. In an example, an SRAM cell is a bit-cell comprising one or more transistors. In this manner, an SRAM cell is at times referred to as an SRAM bit-cell. In an example, an SRAM cell or SRAM bit-cell comprises a pass gate transistor, a pull up transistor, or a pull down transistor. Performance associated with the SRAM cell is generally associated with at least one of an alpha ratio, a beta ratio, a static noise margin (SNM), a write margin (WM), or a Vccmin voltage. Generally, a Vccmin voltage is a minimum voltage that a cell operates at reliably, for example. However, improvement in one feature of the SRAM cell, such as the alpha ratio, is generally associated with a decline in another feature of the SRAM cell, such as the beta ratio and vice versa, for example.